grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm
A Grimm is a special type of person that can see mythological creatures (Wesen) disguised as humans. Biography They are descended from the Brothers Grimm. They are tasked with policing the creature world, making sure that those who harm humans are stopped. Grimms possess superior fighting skills, and good heads for observation and uncanny instincts for people and their personalities, even besides their ability to sense the supernatural. So police work seems a rather good fit, as is law. Interestingly, it has been hinted that there are branches of the family elsewhere in the world, as the episode Tarentella involves a Grimm meeting an Asian doctor on a train in Singapore, who with his family, had the same ability as the Eurocentric Grimms. Grimms also seem to have preference for decapitation and there are many references to them cutting off their victim's head. The current number of Grimms is unknown. The family includes: *Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm (January 4, 1785 – September 20, 1863), German philologist, lawyer, and capturer of folklore. *Wilhelm Carl Grimm (February 24, 1786 – December 16, 1859), German philologist, lawyer, and capturer of folklore. *Marie Kessler (1958 - 2011), who did not have contact with other members of Nick's immediate family. *Nick Burkhardt (1982 - ), a Portland, Oregon homicide detective, who only recently learned about his background. *Crawford Grimm (? - ?), who executed a Lausenschlange in Vienna, possibly during the reign of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. *Hasegawa (? - ?), a Japanese doctor. He traveled on a steamer from Singapore with another Grimm and passed along a scroll written in Japanese describing his encounters with a Spinnetod. *Kelly Burkhardt (? - 1994), Nick's Mother, and Reed Burkhardt (? - 1994), his father, who were the guardians of the Coins of Zakynthos, whom, until recently, Nick believed had been killed in an accident when Nick was twelve. Marie told Nick that his parents had been murdered. *An unnamed probable Grimm who was beheaded, probably by a Hässlich, in Belgium. Powers Grimm's possess many powers, the most used one is they can see Wesen for what they really are, but only if the Wesen is startled, scared, angered, stressed or something else happens that disrupts the Wesen's concentration, for unknown reasons when this occurs, the Wesen can also tell they're a Grimm. Grimm's also possess superhuman physical traits, such as strength, durability, reflexes and speed, allowing them to go toe to toe with any Wesen, except Siegbarste, and survive things that would kill a normal person. Nick was able take on a Skalenzahne and defeat it. His aunt, despite dying of cancer, and weakened by the drugs, was still able to kill her attacker, and showed no fear to Monroe. Grimm also possesses greater resistance to temptation than humans, and are the only beings able to resist the temptation of the Coins of Zakynthos. As well as this, Grimm's seem to have a natural aptitude for fighting, particularly against Wesen, and with ancient and medieval weapons. As well as possessing incredible observation abilities and keen instincts. Category:Humans